


Put My Mind to Rest

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Rebellion Story Compliant, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A specific Homura finds a bar that is populated with other versions of herself. And despite this anomaly she hopes to be another beacon of hope to them.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Put My Mind to Rest

It had been a long while since this Homura was dubbed Business Homura.

In her timeline magical girl work was just a job – or more like an internship, “paid in experiences,” as Kyubey had said later down the line, except Homura could never use Kyubey as a reference. She had put that anger to rest when she finally found a job.

In her timelines Witches _were_ the culmination of humanity’s despair and yet were benign enough to not kill the humans trapped in their barriers. Homura could count herself lucky that the only bad experiences she had were late night hunting.

And on pure chance, when she was an adult, she came across a bar where the only patrons were other versions of herself. In the initial confusion she noted that she was the only one with a red ribbon tied into a bow on her briefcase. She kept down any unease by constantly making sardonic comments until she got comfortable with the concept.

The bar was like something out of a children’s book; only appearing, tucked away from the general populace, when she really needed it. Homura would dispense wisdom to the other versions of herself. She would confide in Bar Homura, her only peer, her own troubles and listen to Bar Homura’s woes.

But this was something that Homura would tell everyone later. It would inspire jealousy in the other Homuras but she hoped it would also inspire motivation for the others to do their best in their shared mission.

She left the bar one afternoon, with a chorus of, “Bye, Business Homura!” following her as she left, to go over her plan to propose to Madoka.

When it was evening and time for her planned proposal at a fancy dinner Homura could feel her stomach twist ever so slightly with nervousness throughout the meal. It increased when the dinner was over.

But her voice was steady and warm when she presented the ring and asked, “Madoka, will you marry me?”

For just a moment there was stunned silence; then Madoka looked in her handbag for a second, her hand nearly catching on the red ribbon that was looped and tied into a bow through the zipper, and in that second Homura’s nervousness turned to confusion.

“Oh, of course,” Madoka said. She presented her own ring. “I, ah, I had my own plan, for next week. So I was surprised.”

“We can still do that. I promise I’ll look surprised.”

Homura made an expression of mild surprise and it was enough to make Madoka laugh. It made Homura lean forward to kiss Madoka.

In her happiness she hoped that all the versions of herself could have this future.

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Tamura is just a fountain of fanfic possibilities. I love it to bits.


End file.
